Of Flower Shops and Cafes
by Marsetta
Summary: Cecily Longbottom has a crush. Jaime Weasley has a plan that sorta maybe backfired. Lesbian relationship as well as mentioned het relationship. An AU of my AU, Genderbent Harry's Generation, Non magical. Strip tease, sorta, in the second chapter.
1. Florist

**Hi All! So, Here is a Non magical AU of my Genderbent AU series, Bronwen Weasley. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She was Cecily, Only daughter of Frank and Alice Longbottom, she would be brave and cross the damn Street!<p>

But no, she stayed put, immersed in her flowers while the girl just, read her book.

Cecily huffed when the door to her flower shop opened, and in came Artemis, her best friend since they were 11, him, and twelve, her.

Behind him Jaime Weasley entered with a book in hand, he was ignoring everybody in an attempt to study for his upcoming test.

"Hello Cecily." Artemis smiled serenely, a feat that has always left Cecily a bit dazed, since the younger boy had never lost that smile.

"Still pining I see." Jaime put his book down and grinned, he had been teasing the florist since he found out about her crush, her infatuation.

"You should go talk to her." Artemis wasn't looking at her, his attention on some of the roses in the shop.

"I can't do that, what if she's straight? What if she finds me repulsive for asking, or worse yet, is gay but won't date me because I'm not her type?" Cecily paled as she scared herself, she slumped into her seat.

Jaime nodded thoughtfully. "I can find out for you." He said finally.

Cecily's head shot up in horror, Jaime was already reaching for the door. "NO!" Too late! Jaime was out the door and across the street before she could leave her seat.

* * *

><p>Jaime practically skipped across the street, he looked at the girl, the one that Cecily liked, and nodded. The girl was a bit overweight, but tall so it wasn't as noticeable as if she were to be short. She had long ash blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She was pretty, but not really Jaime's type, he prefered short with black hair and green eyes, if you know what I mean.<p>

"Hi." He said brightly as he sat across from the girl, who looked up from her book with a glare, which softened when she recognized him.

"You're the guy that hangs out across the street." She pointed to the small flower shop.

"That's me. Name's Jaime Weasley." He held out his hand. She blinked, seeming to recall something, before looking at him with wide eyes.

"Er, you would happen to have a sister named Ron would you?" The girl almost cringed at the name, well, that was different. Jaime had thought that she might cringe After he asked her. Oh well.

"As a matter of fact, I do. How did you know." He eyed her, she didn't meet his gaze, her head bowed as she looked away slightly.

"Mycousinintroducedus." She mumbled. Jaime blinked. "You are going to have to speak a bit clearer." He joked. But the girl looked up and glared at him.

"Don't make fun of me." She clenched her jaw.

"Woah, I didn't mean anything from it, I swear." He held his hands up in surrender. She visible deflated.

"I'm sorry. I've been working on my temper, but haven't gotten far." She smiled at him apologetically.

"Katherine Dursley." She held out her hand. Jaime was stunned.

"You're Harriet's cousin?" He asked, looking the girl over. She didn't look a lot like Harriet.

"Yeah, we look like our dads really, 't's why we look so different." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Sorry sorry. Just, surprised is all. My friend has been eyeing you for awhile, and-" He was cut off.

"Excuse me? You friend has been Eyeing ME?" She asked incredulously, if it was one thing she would never suspect, it was that someone was eyeing her, in anyway other then to make fun of her.

Jaime chuckled a bit, rubbing the back of his head. He remembered what Harriet had said about his family and he highly doubted that Katherine would be even the slightest bit gay.

"Well, he is going to be in for a surprise." She chuckled before taking a sip of her coffee, the waitress swung by her table and refilled it for her. "Thanks." And with a wink the girl was gone.

Jaime blinked owlishly, that did not just happen. He did not just see his girlfriends cousin, the one that despises anything freakish, flirt with the waitress.

"You should go tell him that while his 'eyeing' is flattering, he won't have a chance with me." She smirked before going back to her book.

Harriet was smart, her smarts were scary and that got her outcasted by her family, being sent an invitation to one of the most prestigious schools had sent them into an uproar. To have the girl that taunted his girlfriend for being different sitting across from him and telling him that she herself was as different as she could possibly be, sent poor Jaime's mind spinning.

He left the cafe in a daze.

* * *

><p>Cecily watched the two talking from the window. She was near trembling. her hands were white as she gripped the sil. Artemis was sorting through some roses off to the side, ignoring everything going on around him, as far as Cecily could tell.<p>

Finally Jaime left the Cafe, he looked a bit dazed as he crossed the street. He was still a bit gone by the time he entered the flower shop.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Cecily wrung her hands out as she watched Jaime sit.

"Jaime? Would she be interested?" Cecily was now pacing.

"She wouldn't. She probably has a boyfriend. She wouldn't even look my way." She kept muttering discouraging things to herself.

"Cecily! Snap out of it. She'd be interested." Jaime finally let out, his daze was over and now he looked a bit hysterical.

"Her name is Katherine. Go, talk to her. She seems just as insecure as you are." He muttered the last part as he left, pulling Artemis behind him.

"I'll pay for the rose later." He called out before the door closed. Cecily didn't see her carrying a rose. She looked around but still didn't see a reason why he would say that, until he looked out the window.

There was Katherine, sitting in her usual seat, smiling as she smelled the rose. Cecily's jaw went slack. How did Artemis get the rose to Katherine?

Cecily blinked for a minute, until Katherine set the rose down, before going to the door. Her hand was on the handle, all she had to do was open it, cross the street, and say hi. That was all.

She took a deep breath, held it for a second, and let it out through her nose.

She opened the door and took her first step into the future.

* * *

><p><strong>I have always been a fan of DudleyNeville. SO, here is a Fem!Dudley/Fem!Neville story. **

**I have a very messed up mind...**

**Mars**


	2. Artist

**So, I might add more chapters to this, they can be read as one shots, but I thought it best to put them all in one story. **

**There is a strip tease in this chapter, hope you don't get squicky. **

**I do not own them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What are these?" Cecily Longbottom asked her girlfriend while lifting up a painting of a sun setting, or rising, over a shining ocean.<p>

"Oh, nothing." Katherine Dursley turned and interesting shade of red.

"It is really quite good. Where did you get it?"

"I, er, painted it myself." Katherine avoided her gaze. The tall blonde woman felt ten inches tall as her girlfriend stared at her with an unreadable look.

"Can you paint people? Or only landscape?"

Katherine had only painted the picture because she had a sprained ankle that took forever to heal. She had dabbled in the human body since high school, but she never showed her work to anyone, thoroughly convinced that she wasn't good. But the puppy eyes that her girlfriend of six months gave her destroyed her resolve.

Four sketchbooks later had Cecily wide eyed and excited.

"Draw me!" She grinned, before looking away shyly.

"Unless..." The one thing all the models had in common in Katherine's books were that they were all tall skinny and in shape.

Cecily was petit, a little over weight, but in perfect shape. She didn't know why she wanted this so much.

Katherine didn't know why she agreed to it. But if she was going to draw anyone specifically, she was glad that it was Cecily.

"Sure, yes." And Cecily took hold of Katherine's hand, leading her to the bedroom.

A sketchpad was placed in Katherine's hand, a pencil in the other. Cecily didn't know what was wrong with her. She felt so, free. She smiled coyly at her lover. She slowly in bottomed her shirt, letting it slip down one shoulder.

"What a-are you doing?" Katherine sputtered.

"I'd like to do this one." Cecily pulled out a book and pushed it into Katherine's hand, the pencil had fallen to the floor.

The picture was part of an ad in the muggle magazine, an ad for lotion.

The model was lying on her stomach, a sheet was tagged in her legs, barely covering her butt. She was propped up on her arms, her forearms were the only thing hiding her breasts from view.

"If you want to." Suddenly shy, Cecily pulled her shirt up again, but Katherine just smiled lightly before kissing her.

"Only if you want to." And Cecily was grinning again.

Her shirt was removed completely by the time Katherine sat back down and picked up the pencil.

Her pants slid down her hips slowly before pooling around her ankles.

She slipped her fingers into either side of her panties before edging them down. She stopped before anything was revealed and lifted her hands and unclasping her bra. That fell to the floor and her entire chest turned red. The blush traveled up and lit up her face, but she wasn't to be detoured. She let her hands trail down her frame, slowly, before she slid her panties down the rest of the way, they too pooled at her feet. She stepped out of them and walked over to the bed.

Through all of this, Katherine's eyes hadn't left her for a second. Her eyes took in ever detail she could, memorizing the body to the best of her ability.

Once Cecily was lying down on the bed, in the propped position that the model used, Katherine flipped open the sketchpad and started to draw.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I mark it M rated? I don't think so, but maybe I should...<strong>

**Mars**


End file.
